The Line
by NathanHale2
Summary: Harry disappeared when he has returned from Hogwarts after his third year. That was two months ago. Now on the first school day the Minister and Dumbledore make a deal with the devil. They activate a anicent device to find Harry Potter. But they could not begin to fathom what they would find. Can they bear the truth and will Harry survive? Harry/Hermione pairing as always:)
1. Prelude

I had this Idea in the holidays. Just to reassure everyone I still write on Awakening but during the holidays I had the urge to write, to begin this story. So tell me how all liked it I hope I didn't disappionted you. Please leave a review tell me your opinion but most importantly enjoy this story. Next up new chapter for Awakening.

* * *

The Line

Prelude: Survival

Harry smiled at the disappearing form of Hermione Granger, as her parents escorted her to their car outside the train station. Hermione flashed Harry an honest, happy, ear to ear smile before exiting the train station and enjoying her colourful, happy summer holiday with her parents.

Ron stood beside him with a crook, even with magic his leg still needed time to fully heal. Their third year was just as his last two, deadly and dangerous. Death has lurked around every corner, but this time not in form of Voldemort, but Dementors. Hooded dark beasts sucking out the very soul of their unfortunate human victim, leaving them to rot in non existence. A shiver ran down Harry's spine as he remembered the event of Sirius escape. The lake would have been his, Hermione's and Sirius's grave. But once again just like the last two years Hermione saved him. With her time turner. Harry regretted their fight over his broom deeply, the naked hurt in her eyes would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Ron patted Harry's shoulder with a knowing grin on his face „Oi, Harry that mental stunt you two pulled through, with that whole..." Ron snapped with his fingers to find the correct word. „...Time-Turner thingy. What did you see? Did you...I...mean...Did you saw the person who casted the patrouns?" Harry knew this question would come sooner or later. Harry sighed and said. „Yes, yes I saw who it was. It was me." Ron opened and closed his mouth multiple times before finally closing it. His ears turned slightly red, he gave Harry a short nod before limping off to his family.

Harry threw one last glance at the spot where Hermione and her caring, loving parents once where and already missed her. Her beautiful eyes. Her scent. Her charming, comforting smile that melts his heart. Their ride on Buckbeak changed Harry's view on his best friend forever. How he felt her breath on his neck, her arms around his chest in her desperate fear of falling off Buckbeak. But she knew Harry wouldn't let fall. EVER.

She means too much to him. Her soft, warm chocolate-brown eyes have looked into the depths of his soul as they were using the time turner to save themselves, Sirius and Buckbeak.

_I should have realised it earlier, when she was petrified, it almost broke me, yet SHE still saved me._ Harry thought proudly over his best friend and secret new found love. _Can I call it love? How do I know it is love? Maybe it's just a crush. But what is the difference?_

Harry walked out of the large entry door of the train station and saw his dreaded family. His fat cousin Dudley sat, impatiently in the back seat of the car. His fat body taking up most of the seating space in the car. With utter hate and envy in Dudley's eyes Harry noticed the mischievous glare he shot towards Harry and Harry knew at this very moment. It was just like any other year with Dursley's. Living Hell.

„Come on, Boy! Don't waste my time and get your lazy arse in here!" His uncle shouted, his voice thundering across the parking lot of the station, catching almost everyone's attention. They stared in disbelief and shock. Many people shot disapproving looks at his uncle, who lazily sat in his car and almost squeezed, his horse of a wife Petunia, to death with his fat obese body. Harry's face burned red in embarrassment as he quickened his pace and walked towards his uncle's car, which was definitely way too small for them. Uncle Vernon noticing the stares and the unwanted attention he's getting only fueled his anger. A vein on Uncle Vernon's forehead pulsed threateningly, his vision narrowed and his rage got the better of him. „YOU FUCKING BASTARD GET IN THE FUCKING CAR! YOU ARE EMBERRESSING USSSS! Fucking son of a whore! Get in here before I come out you BASTARDLY FREAK!"

Many bystanders now had a look of disgust for the obese man in the small car and pity for the raven black haired, thirteen year old boy. The three years of Quidditch and the delicious food served in Hogwarts helped him to build up at least a normal amount of muscles and weight. His malnutrition issue's due to lack of food from the Dursley's, were almost gone. His eye sight got better from the years of being a seeker and the constant therapies from Miss Pomfrey and his Mentor Dumbledore.

Unwilling, Harry loaded his trunk into the car, took a seat beside his hated cousin and entered his dreaded summer holiday's.

* * *

The ride to Privet Drive was bitter and Harry knew it was only the beginning of six weeks in Hell. His cousin taunted him and ridiculed him as soon as he entered the car. Harry also noticed his Aunt's and Uncle's hate filled glare's they shot at him occasionally.

Harry couldn't care less in his mind they weren't his blood or even his family. He was ashamed of them. Behaving themselves like pig's and had the conscience of a tissue paper. He was through with them. Harry looked out of the cars window, watching Cahtley Wood and the surrounding area. The Highway A3, were they were currently on, was busily crowded, with cars and trucks going in and out of London. People went on with their lives just like Harry did. He sighed and already counted the days till he would meet Hermione again.

A large black van with tainted windows and sliding doors, ominously drove past Harry's view point. Harry didn't bother about it and continued to look at the beautiful landscapes before him. He arched an eyebrow when a military Truck with dark paint, drove past Vernon's car, positioning itself just infront of them. Harry turned to Dudley's window and heartbeat fastened. The same black van that drove past them mere seconds ago, drove neatly mere centimeters beside them, at the same speed. Harry looked at the rear window and another black van of the same type as the other and drove behind them, again way too close. Uncle Vernon utterly furious, smashed the horn endlessly while he eyed Harry dangerously. „Listen boy, with this being a some kind a joke, from yer freakish friends I'll kill the entire lot of 'em. Then I throw you into your Cupboard you..." Uncle Vernon never got to finish his sentence. Harry heard a hear piercing screech and a warm, nasty red liquid was sprayed all over his face and the back seats.

Uncle Vernon's head was gone. A big, bloody, squished mess was all that remained. His head bone's have splintered or were completly ripped off. Blood, raw flesh and brain matter lay all over the car.

The car did a violent leap forward smashing hard into back of the truck, spinning out of control. The van to their right slammed against the lost car, sending it flying across the highway.

Harry was thrown across the car like a rag doll even with his seatbelt on. The sounds of breaking bones and pulverized metal was deafening.

The car flipped over and over again, countless times, before Harry entered blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered open his vision was unfocused and his glasses lay in bits, scattered across the destroyed car. His mind was hazy and he was constantly slipping in and out of consciousness. He found himself hanging upside down with his seatbelt binding him in place, giving Harry no chance to escape. Harry casted a glance at his Uncle and immediately regretted it. Uncle Vernon's head less corpse, hung awfully mangled up in his seat. His back and limbs twisted in ways Harry couldn't even describe. Harry's head whirled around searching for his aunt and cousin as he heard a deep, disembodied voice spoke „Make sure we get the boy!" _Who the hell are these guys? Are they Voldemort's henchmen?! What do they want...nnnghaaa!_ Harry snarled as he struggled to get out of his unfortunate situation, but his attempts were futile._ And how do I get out of here! _Just as he finished his rail of thoughts a second voice cold and professional spoke with brutal harshness: „What's with the rest?" Their 'leader' as Harry dubbed the first voice spoke just one word and this one word was enough to chill Harry's blood veins into ice and his eyes widen in fear. „Expandable." Right after the first voice finished two muffled shots broke the eerie silence hitting their targets with deadly precision.

The last thing saw before he slipped back into blissful darkness, where a pair of strong arms pulling him out of the destroyed car and dragging him past the broken and bloodied corpses of his Aunt and Cousin.

* * *

**The Boy-who-Lived has been kidnapped!**

** Date of the article: 2nd July,1994**

**The Boy-who-Lived still not Found.**

** Date of the article: 12th July,1994**

**The Boy-who-Lived, we will not cease OUR Efforts!**

** Date of the article: 30th July,1994**

**GIVE US BACK OUR SAVIOUR!**

** Date of the article: 15th August,1994**

* * *

September 1st 1994.

Hermione was in a foul mood. She read the latest newspaper for any news on the searching party for Harry, but only found the same almost fanatical chanting of finding their great Saviour. _They don't care for him. _She thought saddened, before she casted the paper out of her compartment window and sorrowfully watched, as it floated away from the Express, down the watery cliff, towards the beautiful Scottish mountain range. Hermione desperately swallowed back a gasp of despair and furiously blinked back the inevitable stream of tears. It was a losing fight as mere seconds later a choked sob escaped her lips and Hermione wept alone in her train compartment.

Which, in the last two months, were status quo for the young witch. When she first learned that something happened to Harry, right after she just entered her home. Just as she placed her trunk in her room a visible shaken Lupin appeared in their fireplace via floo and said that not mere three hours ago Harry was kidnapped on his way back to Privet Drive. It took eight hours for Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Granger to calm their distraught daughter and not immediately mounting off a rescue operation on her own. Even now she was still tempered to just pack her stuff and go find Harry on her own. Somedays, during these horrible two months she would've just barricaded herself in her room and cried for days.

The Wizarding Population didn't help her mood one, single bit. The Daily Prophet and the deeds, attempts to find and save their idol Boy-who-Lived reached new heights of blindness and ludicrousness were almost sickening. They didn't think about the PERSON who is behind this title, her Harry Potter she knew, who hated his title as the Saviour of the Wizarding World, because at the costs it came with it. All they cared about was the image he was representing. Sirius went near mad as he searched half the british isle after Harry, without caring of being caught he ran across Muggle London like a mad man in an desperate attempt to find Harry. It took Lupin two days to calm Sirius down. After that, both of them started searching for Harry and came up with nothing. Dumbledore personally led multiple search parties to find his protegé. Again nothing. Even Professor Snape was somewhat concerned but Hermione didn't knew if it was true concern for a student or if he was just missing his favourite subject of abuse.

Heavy footsteps were audible and a familiar voice shouted just outside her compartment door „Oi, Hermione we're nearly there!" The door slid gently aside and revealed Hermione's red headed friend Ron Weasley. His good mood vanished as he caught sight of a crying Hermione. He took a seat opposite to her's and tried to figure out what to do. „Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione still sobbing and shaking violently looked at her friend with an look of anguish and pure sadness. She choked back a sob and breathed heavily before she was ready to reply „It's...they still haven't found him. AND HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNCONCERED ABOUT HIM HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Hermione didn't notice how Ron's ears reddened and his face only for a split second had a look of furious jealousy before it disappeared noticing just now that Hermione held on to him and crying into his shoulder.

Unsure what to do, Ron somewhat awkwardly patted her back before mumbling „It's alright. It's alright. He'll be found alive and well. Just wait, he is tough, he survived Quirrel and the Basilisk. He'll come back alive." Hermione slowly composed herself, released Ron from her grip and started getting her robes from her trunk. Her hand hovered over her trunk, shivered immensely. „I miss him. I just...just...want to hold him. And never let go. I miss him so much." With that she existed her compartment and hurried off to find a room where she could change only to realise midway that she could've just ordered Ron out of the compartment. With an angry huff she threw robes into the changing room and prepared herself for her fourth year in Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione limply poked her fork around her meal not feeling hungry or anything of that sort. The sorting went off without a hitch and now after everyone was done with the meal the Headmaster Dumbledore would make an announcement. But Hermione couldn't care less. It didn't even bother her that Draco was calling her names again, even the great World Cup attack went by uncared and unnoticed. She was lost in thoughts and worries for Harry. But then she noticed four people in large black robes, carrying a large square, shaped metal container. And seemingly, coming from the depths of the container, were wierd hissing and scratching noises. As much as Hermione wanted to, she couldn't get her eyes off this immensely heavy-looking container, as it was carried towards the headmasters podium. The strange container has now attracted the attention of the entire hall. The four men, panting heavily, running on their last fumes of endurance, slowly with almost frightening carefulness, put down the container just in front of Dumbledore's podium.

Taking out their wands the four murmured a few spells and the container now began to move. It quivered at first steadily, almost unnoticeable. Then its movement got more vicious, it thundered and rumbled, jumping out-of-place leaving large notches and holes in the fine wooden floor. To Hermione it had something of a caged wild, honourable animal seeking it's freedom. Then, after almost one minute of tiresome spell casting the container opened on multiple parts with loud _clung_. The large metal pieces hovered slightly, before elegantly folding themselves back together to a small orb. Orb hovered, just for short second over the ground, before it disappeared into nothingness. Dumbledore smiled kindly at the men, who helped each other and half carried themselves to a few seats, beside the teacher's table.

Hermione like the rest of the people in the hall could now see what was hidden. It was almost three meters in height and probably had lengths. It's inside was hollow, containing some sort of smoke and was surrounded by thick glass. The smoke arose from within the box and hovered ominously above it. Murmur's and curious whispering echoed through the hall most of them coming from the curious student body but even some of the teacher threw confused and questioning glance at each other and the mysterious object.

Dumbledore arose from his seat and cleared his throat earning immediate silence and unwavering attention.

Dumbledore smiled gently before he spoke in a grandfatherly, yet authoritative tone „My dear Students, welcome to a new year in Hogwarts. Most of you, if not all, may be wondering what this intriguing object in front of me is and what the fellow Auror's guarding it, are doing here. I shall answer all of your questions, but first of all I like to make a few announcements." Hermione groaned, her attention to what Dumbledore would now say, may it be of out most importance, vanished into nothingness. Numbly she caught enraged and dumbstruck reactions from almost every student in the hall, but most noticeably were the Weasley twins. It was soon to be replaced with loud and cheerful giggling noises undoubtedly coming from the female part of the student body. A few awed expression here and there. _Nothing concerning me! Probably the same announcements about Qudditch. Don't they realise that one of their fellow comrades are missing?! Yet, they go on about their life as if NOTHING HAPPENED! Harry is missing and they don't bother with it, they all just focus on their own lives, ignoring his disappearance! HE SAVED EVERY ONE OF THEM, COUNTLESS TIMES AND THIS IS HOW THEY REPAY HIM?! Sitting in a warm place with all the food one can yearn for, not even thinking about the slight possibility that Harry could be hurt and starving to death. Captured, tortured or even murdered! Yet they still discuss what kind of pair of shoes they will buy in the upcoming Hogsmagde visit, while Harry is far away from home, away from his friends and loved ones, all alone in the cold. Ungrateful cowards! _

Hermione froze, she noticed the eerie silence that has swept the hall. She looked confused at her fellow students, only to see them staring at her mouth wide open, gaping at her. Ron looked at her his ears were red and jealousy burned in his eyes. She vaguely heard chattering behind her back. Then she noticed that she was standing upright from her seat, her hands were trembling and tears streamed down her face. She looked at the teachers table and saw a tear stricken Hagrid who nodded at her in support, a visibly shocked McGonagall and a sombre looking Dumbledore who sighed tiredly, the twinkle in his eyes have disappeared and were replaced with sadness. Hermione gave out a small broken sob before she swiftly grabbed her bag and rush down the hall towards the exit.

„Miss Granger! I belive you should stay seated, then you could see where Harry is." Dumbledore called after her not even raising his voice. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks just inches away from the door. Slowly she turned around the look of disbelieve on her face changed into one of hurt, anger and weariness. She didn't say anything just looked at him with a pained expression. Dumbledore sighed and spoke „Allow me to fully explain, this ancient device is a Watcher's Sphere! Thousands of years old, it's origin is unknown. There are only a very few Sphere's in existence. It is used to find people who are held dear and helps us finding them and returning them to safety. Though we can not interact with the person, we see every thing that is happening around him and what he or she is currently doing. It needs something important to the person to operate properly. To create a bound, a path to the sought person and allows us to find out were he is. But be warned! Once activated it can't be shut down again, until the watched person ceases to exist. As soon his or hers magical core is drained the Sphere will shut down by itself. No one has ever closed the Sphere against its own will. Those who would not like to see Harry's current situation should leave now!" No one moved, not even Hermione who still stood in middle of the hall, her body ready to turn and leave this traitorous world behind, eyeing Dumbledore and the sphere with extreme caution.

Dumbledore pulled out a withe feather and gently placed it into the moving orb shaped mist. With a loud and clear voice Dumbledore spoke „Show us where Harry James Potter is!" At first the orb continued to rotate freely above the cube. Then the smoke rose higher and now towered almost ten meters over the great hall. Everyone's eyes in the hall widened as the orb grew larger and larger. The Orb's movement got much more vicious and was staggeringly fast. Neville's face turned into sickening shade of green, as he had never lifted his eyes from the orb. Lighting thundered within the sphere and almost scared a few students to death as some actually hit the hall. It twisted and turned in light speed until with an loud, deafening bang the orb exploded and expanded to form a large movie screen. Then slowly an image appeared on the screen. Manifesting itself through the mist. Hermione almost choked as she saw what it was. Everyone in great hall now looked in horror and confusion.

* * *

They looked at a deserted street. The Houses, apartments and shops were overgrown with grass and local Fauna. Multiple cars some in parts others flipped over and a few just parked all across the battered and destroyed remains of this once alive and crowded street. Skeletons and half decayed carcasses lay throughout the street. One was most particular disturbing. The corpse was a female and lay with her back against a rusting muggle police car, a large bullet hole on her forehead. Within her crossed arms she seemed to hold something, warped in a pink yellowish blanket, extremely close to her chest. Suddenly a shadow crept over the dead body, disturbing their eternal rest. It was young boy, thirteen, fourteen years old. A bit malnourished, yet still looking capable for a tough fight. His clothes were taddered and dirty. The boy wore out worn jeans with a few small but expanding holes in it. His green shirt was dirty and it's colour started to fade away. Scratches, light bruises covered the young boy's arms and face.

The boy sighed and said seemingly to himself „This really is a cruel World. But now both of you are in a better place...or that's what I hope for you two." The boy ran his favourite hand through his raven black hair when he heard a young, all to familiar female voice speaking up „Harry come look at the women on these poster's! They are so skinny!" The boy named Harry turned to his companion, unknowingly revealing his slightly scratched, handsome face, his emerald green eyes and his iconic lighting shaped scar on his forehead, to a shocked audience somewhere in the midst of Scotland separated in time and place.

„ Did you find anything Ellie?" Harry Potter asked his young female companion. She was a bit shorter than Harry, her dirty reddish, brown hair bound together into a messy pony tail, leaving a large strand of hair covering her the right side of her face. A few freckles covered her dirty and equally scratched yet soft and innocent face. Green eyes stared back at Harry, but only for a short second before reverting their gaze to the posters.

Unknown to both young teenagers, in the famous school in Scotland, a strangled coke coming from the potions teacher, who now had tears in his eyes. Gasps were uttered, mostly from the teachers who recognized those green eyes.

Harry looks at his companion, than at the poster's and shook his head while chuckling. „You know, these are model's. Presenting new clothes and looks, they basically say what's in and what's not. What you should wear and so on." Harry said to his companion Ellie. She looked at him with a funny face and cocked a scarred eyebrow. „And pepole really bought this, _those_ things? HOW can you move in theses?" she said awkwardly, wildly gesturing at the poster's. Harry nodded and continued „And to the 'why they are so skinny' question, well... some companies liked slim girly figures, so they didn't eat some food. But it weren't just those model's! Other people, mostly girl's, wanted to be like them. Like their idols. So they hungered too, while having a large cake in their fridge going to a waste." Ellie disbelieving opened her mouth, her green eyes wide „No way! Why would they be so dumb and starve themselves to death when they had stuff to eat. I mean a CAKE! I've never even tasted a cake!" Harry just shrugged and slowly began to walk towards a destroyed bus station „They did. We took too many things for granted and didn't knew how to appreciate them... Til we'll lose them. That's how it always was."

„Man." Ellie said shaking her head a bit overdramatized. „Pepole were stupid in the old days." Harry grinned and replied. „Oh yeah that's a statement we both can agree on. Now come on we got to find a way to the bridge." He picked up his pace, jogged past the destroyed bus station, climbed over various debris laying on the street. Harry and Ellie soon reached a large lake running through the broken street. Harry looked to his right and saw a bus half sunken into the lake and half hanging against the wall of the hotel. He searched the immediate area, going through the rubble of a former coffee shop. Ellie curiously watched him pulling out a large wooden plank and wanted to ask a question but was cut off by Harry. „I know what you want to ask right now. I want to see how deep this bloody lake is. If it isn't that deep we could walk over. If not, well than we'll improvise." With that said, Harry carefully plunged the plank into the lake holding it upright. Soon the plank fell out of his hands and disappeared into the depths of the lake.

Harry sighed heavily, fixed his rugged, brown rucksack on his back „Well that answers the question. Alright Ellie, stay here and keep an eye out. I'll improvise us something." Without pausing for a second, Harry took a deep breath and jumped into the dirty green water. He swam through the lake, parting the ugly and alien green looking water and swam towards the flooded coffee shop. The entire front was seemingly ripped out. The rotting wood and the distasteful stench of the water, that almost reach the ceiling of the shop were unbearable. Harry looked around the shop saw a few floating tables, table pieces, multiple bones and other destroyed furniture swimming limply beside him. Carefully, Harry clumsily swam towards a somewhat stable looking table. He checked it over, looking for any damage. _Looks like it'll hold. _Harry thought, tightened his hold on the table and swam outside towards his companion.

It took him a bit longer since Harry wasn't an expert swimmer and only recently learned how to somewhat swim. Harry felt a shudder running down his spine as he remembered how he learned, how to swim. He just couldn't forget all the blood and guts of this traumatic event. Forcing down the memory of forgein blood on his hands and clothes, Harry placed the table just before Ellie's feet and said „Alright Ellie STEP on it! Don't jump! I don't know if it'll be able to hold your weight." Ellie rolled her eyes and snorted „Oh shut up scarhead. Your immature jokes don't touch me." She shot Harry a death glare worthy to be reckoned with. Harry only grinned sheepishly as he mockingly shivered under her gaze. Carefully Ellie stepped unto the table, tilting it slightly giving Harry a bit of struggle to keep the table balanced. Harry gave a small chuckle as he swam towards the half sunk bus, carrying the table and Ellie behind him and said „Say's the one with the horrendous joke book filled with terrible jokes." Ellie gasped and swatted him lightly over his head „Just because you don't have a taste for my incredibly witty, cunning and funny jokes you don't have to be so bitchy about it. And besides I am not the one with a photo of his loved one in his pocket! What was her name again Her...Her...Hermione? Right, the poor girl I pity her already."

* * *

_Hermione could feel how her cheeks turned to a cute tinge of pink. The Weasley twins grinned to themselves. They found something new to tease Hermione and Harry with._

* * *

Harry uttered something inaudible and turned slightly pink and stopped swimming as he reached his destination. Ellie carefully balanced herself on the table than jumped forward grabbing the top of the rusted bus and forcibly pulled herself on top of it. „Alright Ellie now help me up and..." Harry stopped and searched for his companion on top of the bus, not getting any response. „Ellie?!" No answer.

Harry frowned and again called after his companion, slightly raising his voice. „Ellie?! Come on this isn't funny! Ellie?!" Still no response. Harry suddenly felt unease and unknown fear flooding over his senses as he silently cursed under his breath for not seeing what is happening at the top of the bus. As the all to familiar feeling of dread and helplessness cursed through his body, Harry now started to panic. He desperately searched for any sign for his companion. „ELLIE! ELLIEE! ELL..." „SHUT UP! I'M HERE YOU GIBBON!"

Harry let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and looked up to his companion who stood over him with a smug look on her face. Harry felt how his face turned red as the anger within him boiled up _yet again_ and Harry snapped at Ellie „What is it with you?! I was worried when you didn't answered! Do you want, to give me a heart attack?! Do I need to remind you, we're in Hunter territory? Now help me up." Harry expectantly lifted his arm towards Ellie, only to see her grin getting bigger and she put up a thoughtful look on her face. Harry blinked nervously and said „Uhm...Ellie? Help?" Harry waved his hand through the air, but soon stopped as he saw with horror, the mischievous expression on Ellie's face. „Let meee think...How ….. about...NO!" Ellie snapped enjoying every single word, with an evil grin on her face. „Ellie this is not funny!" „Like you don't like my wonderful joke book. And 'questioning' my weight I don't see a reason to help so ta ta. Bye bye." With that Ellie disappeared from Harry's sight.

„She's just joking around, she can't be serious...But it's Ellie I'm talking about. Ohhh oh. Ellie." Nothing. Harry waited, swimming in the dirty water and waited. Ten seconds. Thirty seconds. One minute. One and a half. Still nothing.

Harry now started to get nervous and started to search a way out of his situation, when he heard a familiar cherish female laughter. Harry looked up and saw how Ellie carried a metal leader. Carefully she dipped it the water so Harry could reach it. Gratefully Harry climbed the ladder up when he realised the mischievous grin on Ellie's face. Upon instinct Harry lunged away from the ladder aiming for the bus. He grunted as he landed face first, on the hard surface of the bus. Slightly twitching, Harry he heard loud laughs mixed with desperate coughs for air. „OH...MY...GODDD! HAHHAHAAHAHAHA! I CAN'T...BREATHE...MERCY!" Slowly Harry lifted himself up ruffled his wet hair and said accusingly „Yeah, well knowing you I would've guessed that you would have let go of the ladder when I was half way on top. Dumping me back into this bloody excuse of a lake."

* * *

_The entire hall has erupted into laughter at this. The Weasley twins lay on the floor holding their stomach from laughing to much. Even McGonagall had a slight smirk on her face. Hermione couldn't help herself and softly giggled into her hand hoping one would see._

* * *

Ellie wiped away a tear while continuing to laugh like a madwoman. She looked at Harry putting down the ladder at the top of the bus and lightly punched his arm. „I am offended that you, my dear, new-found brother in blood,..."

* * *

_At this loud rumbles and whispering occurred in the great hall and several people gasped in shock on this revelation. Even Hermione was shocked to say the least. Her mind was still processing in what kind of area Harry was so she could search for him. But she couldn't a single place that was so deserted and destroyed like the one she was seeing right now. 'It all doesn't make any sense!' Hermione thought widely as she continued to watch the scene before her._

* * *

„... would think of me like that! I am wounded!" Ellie said smirking, while having a hurt look on her face. Harry huffed and mumbled something under his breath and mockingly ruffled her hair. Only to get swatted away by his companion. Harry grabbed the ladder and carried it through the destroyed window of the hotel. Harry climbed through the window and landed a few below on the ground and took in the destroyed hotel. Ellie right behind Harry, jumped down and let out a soft whistle as she took in the surroundings and said „Wow this is fancy. Did you ever stayed in a place... like this? Right before... it all went to shit I mean." Harry snorted in response and looked around taking in the destroyed scenery. _ Twenty __years of neglect, the relentless force of pure nature and mindless scavenging left their mark. _Harry tought somberly.

To think that any people would lived, visited or worked in this place was unthinkable. Yet there still signs of their former occupants. A lone luggage trolley, the carcass of a man who was either a visitor, a former worker or a survivor, Harry couldn't tell the difference anymore. Decomposition has taken a toll on the body. Harry shivered and forcefully shifted his gaze to the collapsed chandelier which destroyed a large part of the once elegant staircase. Harry saw multiple construction sites and a many worker utensils lying deserted on the ground. _They were probably renovating for better times. It all came out differently though. _Harry thought somberly. Harry squinted his eyes and saw a battered wall were they could use the ladder to reach the upper levels.

Harry huffed as he lifted the ladder and walked towards the wall passing by multiple dead corpses and skeletons. The sun shoe softly through the nonexistent windows, the holes on the destroyed roof and illuminated gracefully the devastated rotting graveyard. He planted the ladder on the broken wall and turned to Ellie. The sight that greeted him made Harry smile, which was a rare event concerning the recent two months.

Ellie walked around the abandoned entrance hall of the once beautiful hotel. After almost a month of practice Ellie finally had learned...how to whistle. So, she whistled and whistled whenever she had the chance. Ellie stopped and a huge grin appeared on her face, beneath the rubble in front of her Ellie saw a wierd shinning black object. She dusted off the dirt from the object and turned towards Harry lifting her prize and asked „Harry look what is this? Isn't that a what you call it again...a cellphone?!" Ellie's eyes lit up with childish excitement and curiosity. To Harry this was the most beautiful sight on Earth he knew. _Well, right after Hermione. _Harry thought with a smile on his face, his right hand unconsciously touched the place of his shirt where a picture of Hermione was placed.

* * *

_Confusion spread across the entire hall. It spread even to the Contingent of the Aurors who were completely flabbergasted, as they looked at the scene before them. Not even the teacher's table was spared. Wild discussion filled the air of the hall. No one knew of such a devastated place like this. From the flags it was discernible that Harry and his companion where somewhere in America. But the sheer destruction and devastation they were seeing would be too huge for a single, isolated place. Dumbledore frowned and ran multiple possibility through his head. He was certain that he hasn't heard of any cataclysmic destruction in the US. And from the looks of it, it hasn't just happened recently. Instead of answering questions, the Sphere only supplied them with more. 'Where are you Harry' Dumbledore thought somberly._

* * *

„Yes it is, but I think this a new model 'cause I've never seen one of those. But now come on up the ladder." Harry hated himself to ruin such moments, as they were rare when you are not fighting infected or hunters, but Harry needed the both of them to be focused. _I've to bring her home what ever the cost!_

It was almost two months ago when Harry was taken by a group of people working for a mysterious pair of twins how told him that he had a sister and only were capable to bring her back. Harry remembered the disbelieve he felt upon hearing this revelation. It soon changed to despair, loss and in the end pure and untamable rage. He clenched his hands into fists as he remembered how much he has changed. All the deeds he had done. Two months ago Harry would have been outraged and thoroughly sickened by the thought of killing a another human being. Now it was almost natural. Harry still didn't liked it, but he had discovered in these two months that morality was out of the window. It was either him or a complete stranger how wants to gut him for a bottle of water. Most of the times it was even for less. These events have shown Harry how much a human live is worth in a world like this._ An ant is now more worth than a human being._ Harry thought grimly, as the memories of his first kill reemerged. _I had no choice. I had no choice. I had no choice._ Harry repeated this sentence like a mantra, though he didn't knew if it was a mere excuse for his actions or the truth. _It is not only my live that's at stake it is also her's. It's also Ellie's life, that I am fighting for. My sister's life. I will not allow her to be harmed in any way. I'll keep her safe what ever the cost! And I will return to Hogwarts with my sister, to Hermione. I will endure and survive for both of them!_

Harry felt a light nudge on his left arm and looked at the concerned expression of Ellie. _My sister._ „Harry you alright? You spaced out on me. A penny for your thought's?" Ellie questioned with a lopside grin on her face. Harry smiled gently and shook his head as he replied „Naw, I'm good. What were you saying again?" Ellie's eyes twinkled as she seemingly came to a revelation „You thought of her didn't ya?! You always get that look." Harry had to fight to keep himself from blushing as he narrowed his eyes and suspiciously asked „Oh yeah what look?!" _Why did I just ask her that?! OHHHH, here it comes! _Harry immediately regretted the words he said, as he knew he had just dug his own grave. Ellie's reaction was immediate. She clasped her hands together under her chin, put up puppy dog look on her face and squeaked in a high-pitched, mocking voice „OH Hermione! I will return to you! I love you sooooo muc..." Ellie started to cough violently, patted her hand on her chest to stop herself from coughing. „Yuck that's so cheesy I almost coughed up a lung. How you can be like that?!" Ellie asked quircking an eyebrow. Harry grinned a winning smile, straightened his clothes and said „It's called romantic. As if you know anything about it. And what can I say?! I am an utterly charming, romantic type a guy." Harry expectantly looked at his sister for a reaction, only to see her roll her eyes tiredly as she replied „I call it being a pussy. That's what it is!" Harry shot her a glare at which she only grinned and climbed out of a window. Harry blinked and looked behind him to see how far his feet had carried him. He shook his head and climbed through the window right after Ellie. Harry's feet lifted up some dust and dirt as walked over the pair of them walked over the small roof to reach the other end of the hotel.

* * *

_By now Hermione has turned beet red and tried to hide face beneath her bushy hair. There were many catcalls and whistles in the hall. Many people were smirking in delight. Even at the teacher's table the reaction where positive. McGonagall smirked victoriously. Hagrid laughed happily. (And Hermione wasn't sure if she saw correctly but she could swear that Snape surly handed money to Dumbledore who smiled widely at Hermione, before he returned his gaze to Harry in the sphere.) Only Ron fumed in anger._

* * *

Ellie started to whistle softly, a large flock of birds raised peacefully, from the destroyed and abandoned buildings and majestically flew south...when Harry heard heavy footsteps from multiple persons in the hotel room to their right.

Out of instinct Harry soundlessly rushed over to Ellie, clapped a hand on her mouth and dragged her to cover, behind a large air conditioner. Harry strained his ears, slightly lifted his head from cover to see that it was hunters. Two stood by a window looking down to the ground, fresh blood on their hands. Ellie snatched out her switch blade and looked at Harry with an „What do we do now?" look on her face.

Harry cursed silently under his breath as one of the hunters broke the eerie calm before the storm. „MAN... this tourist put up one hell ova fight... took all four of us to put him down." The hunter panted tiredly, with an sadistic grin on his face. Harry gritted his teeth in anger. _Another innocent slaughtered by those savages! God dammit I've gotta find us a way outta here. _ Harry checked his revolver, _Four bullets. Fantastic!_ Harry thought sarcastically.

„How many is that now?"

„Five, just this week. But I'm not complaining." Harry heard enough they needed to get out of there. As the hunters continued their cruel conversation, moved as silently as possible towards the window to their front. With a quick hand movement Harry ushered Ellie to follow him this way. He hopped through the broken window into the abandoned hotel room.

* * *

_The climate in the hall changed drastically. There was no more laughter, no more happiness. What they saw, made everyone's blood turn into ice. The teachers where on the edges of their seats even Snape looked worried. Hermione felt how her heart started to beat faster. Unknown fear growing inside her. Deep down, she knew something bad is about to happen._

* * *

_Alright if we can do this right, we can sneak around them and get out of this bloody hotel._ Harry thought and worked on a plan on how to escape their situation without, getting into a fight. Ellie stayed close behind him, her switch blade ready, when Harry heard footsteps and the shattering sound of porcelain in the hall, just meters in front of them. _Bugger so much for sneaking._ Harry carefully turned around the corner and saw a bloodied man. Brutal scars ran over his sadistic face. The man searched a shelf, almost ripping out the drawers in the process. Harry knew, that it would be now or never. He made his decision and before he even knew it, Harry snatched out his knife from it's sheath, strapped on his back, just above the hip.

* * *

_Everyone in the hall tensed immediately. Dumbledore wore a perfect poker face but Hermione saw his tensed grip on the table. His knuckles turning pale white. Two Aurors stood up and ran down the hall trying to reach an appartation area from where they could help Harry. _

* * *

Harry soundlessly muttered a curse under his breath, before he sneaked towards the raging hunter, who in sheer aggression, ripped out every single drawer in the shelf. „Nothing fucking A' man." muttered the Hunter without noticing his immediate doom. Harry now directly behind the man sprung into action with the deadliness of a cobra. Before the hunter could even blink, Harry kicked him in his knee and sliced his throat out in one swift movement. In blind panic, the dying hunter fell on the shelf and held on to it like a lifeline. Gurgling and drowning in his own blood the hunter slowly slithered down the shelf, where soon his life ceased to exist.

* * *

_Gasps of shock and shrill shrieks echoed throughout the hall. Many stared dumbstruck, unbelieving at the Sphere as they just witnessed Harry's deed. McGonagall, Hagrid and even Snape were as pale as a chalkboard. Hermione herself couldn't belive what she just saw. Her Harry 'What?! My Harry?!' has just killed a person. Draco, Ron and the Weasley twins stared gaping, with their eyes wide in shock at the Sphere._

* * *

Giving out a disgusted grunt Harry cleaned his knife on his pants and quickly searched the body for anything useful. One bullet was all he could gather from the wasted hunter. Harry repressed the urge to snarl violently, when he heard dreading footsteps. A maniacal laughter. And a harsh voice nearly shouting in joy „HEY TRAVIS! Look what I...What...THE...FUCK!" Harry's blood turned into ice as his gaze shifted to see a murderous hunter, mere ten meters in front of him. For seemingly an eternity both opponents stared into each other eyes. Raising the tension, that suddenly filled the area, to unimaginable heights.

Harry narrowed his eyes into slits, yanked out his revolver and takes a shot at the hunter. The bullet grazed the hunter's arm as he clutched his wound and slid into cover, behind a desk. „TOURIST! HE'S OVER HERE! HE'S GOT A FUCKING GUN!"

Harry cursed ran down the hall, took cover behind a battered sofa. Harry listened carefully and heard one more person entering the hall through his left, taking cover behind a pillar. Knowing that he would be dead if he stood up, Harry leaned to his right, to get a shot on the wounded hunter. The said hunter jumped out of his cover and ran towards the room to Harry's right. Adrenaline surged through Harry's body sharpening his senses. He aimed at the running hunter and fired two shots in quick succession at him. The bullets tore mercilessly through the hunters body, one hit his stomach, the other his lung and left large exit wounds on his back. As the villain fell, he childishly examined his wounds with his hands, as the last bits of life left his destroyed body.

* * *

_Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Hagrid was being persuaded by the few remaining Aurors to remain in the Castle. He has jumped to his feet yelled something inaudible and rushed towards the appartation area in Hogwarts to get Harry out of this place._

* * *

Knowing the impending revenge Harry hurriedly crawled back to cover just in time to hear a furious „MOTHERFUCKER!" from the hunter behind the pillar, who took a shot at Harry. The bullet grazed a little too close over Harry's head, who in reaction fell into a prone position behind the sofa, to give his opponent a smaller target. Harry shook his head vigorously and heard the panting breaths of another hunter, who came to take his fallen comrades place. _Shit!_ Harry thought as he assessed the situation. They were in the middle of the hall surrounded with rooms, from which the hunters could flank them. If the elder hunter would find a way to attack his uncovered right flank, Harry highly doubted he or Ellie would make it out of here alive. Without hesitation Harry grabbed Ellie, by her arm and pulled her into the momentary safety, inside the room to his right.

A shot rang throughout the hotel as it narrowly missed Harry and Ellie, who bursted through a busted door and crawled into cover. Their backs against the wall. Ellie breathed heavily, looked around the room for anything of use against their enemies. She grabbed a brick, wiped away the sweat on her forehead and took a few controlled breath before asking „OK, now what?" Harry's heart pounded against his ribcage, his hands shivered slightly, as he peeked around the corner to see, the hunter who was behind the pillar has now moved up to the sofa where the pair of them were hiding mere minutes ago. Ruthlessly taunting them.

Harry uttered a curse and walked cautiously to the next room, when suddenly an elder hunter struck him, with an heavy pipe just over Harry's shoulder-blade. Harry gasped in pain, as the air escaped his lungs instantly. Instinct took action and Harry heavily panting, trying to catch his breath, dodged to the right and narrowly avoided a possible fatal blow. Harry's mind was hazy and vision was blurry, but he had to continue his fight until Ellie and him were safe. His expression turned grim as he tried to subside the burning pain on his shoulder blades. Harry turned, still carrying momentum from his dodge and delivered a savage left punch. The head of the hunter was thrown back, violently and blood dripped out of his mouth. Not stopping Harry kicked the pipe out of the hunters hand and brutally delivered four right punches knocking the old hunter to the ground, his jaw and nose visibly broken.

Coughing out blood, the hunter was yanked back to his feet and to his horror felt the cold iron of a revolver aimed straight at his head.

* * *

_McGonagall gasped at what she saw. Even Dumbledore was left gaping at the ruthlessness of his portage. Hermione now had tears in her eyes. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't avert her eyes. Silently Hermione prayed that Harry would be alright and all of this was just a bad dream._

* * *

Harry snarled in disgust as he held a broken, sputtering hunter who begged pitifully for his life. _Like they did to some other survivors they met! Bastards. _Harry thought as cold rage boiled up inside him and he viciously carried out the wounded hunter, using him as a human shield. The hunter whimpered and blood dripped down his mouth and nose, tainting Harry's arm with dirt. Harry pressed the revolver against the temple of the hunter who started to cry, as they stepped out of the room towards the hunter hiding behind the sofa. „SHUT THE FUCK UP!" snarled Harry violently pressing the cold barrel of the gun against his enemies ear.

* * *

_The entire hall winced at Harry harsh tone. They all simply stared disbelievingly at the events they just saw._

* * *

The hunter behind the sofa rose from his anger and the sight that greeted him filled him with panic and blinding anger. Carefully he aimed his gun at Harry and yelled „Let him go, you fucker! YOU FUCKING DROP HIM!" The hunter climbed over the sofa to get a better shot at Harry. But he has just waited for a mistake on the hunters part. Faster than a man could blink, Harry pointed his revolver at the hunter and squeezed the trigger tightly. The shot rang through the air and the hunter was no more. The bullet hit the hunter right above the left eye, tearing off a large chuck face. Flesh and pink brain matter painted the wall behind the hunter, whose corpse fell limply to the ground.

Harry raised his gun and smashed the revolvers butt into the captured hunters head. The hunters head bursted open, revealing his brain and the shattered skull. The eyes of the hunter rolled back into his head as he fell to the ground and joined his fellow comrades.

Harry looked at the deceased hunter, when he heard Ellie shouting a panicked „WATCH OUT!" Just in time Harry dodged a bullet, with his name on it and knelt down behind a large piece of wood.

Harry cursed their luck and fired a blind shot at the hunter. A few seconds passed. Neither made a move. Harry gently rubbed his shirt where he kept a picture of Hermione, just close to his heart. He arose from his cover, took aim at the hunter, who was reloading his weapon, squeezed the trigger of his gun and **CLICK.** Harry's eyes widened. The hunter has jumped back to cover and Harry once again pulled the trigger off his gun. **CLICK.**

* * *

_Hagrid once again rose from his chair and rushed down the hall, this time not hearing the pleas from Dumbledore and the Aurors. Even McGonagall has raised and followed Hagrid. They had to get to Harry. Somehow. They had to._

* * *

Harry froze, as he hid back into cover. He bit his lip till blood flowed out of them soothingly into his mouth, as he mentally berated himself _Why did I have to take that blind shot! THAT WAS SO STUPID OF ME! _Harry closed his eyes trying to figure out how to get out of this situation as the hunter spoke up in sheer gruesome joy „I know that sound! I GOT you now MOTHERFUCKER!"

_I am sorry Ellie, Hermione. I'm sorry. _Harry breathed in and out and prepared himself for the inevitable. Then complete to Harry's surprise Ellie arose from her cover with an angry look on face and shouted „HEY ASSHOLE!" Before the hunter could even react, Ellie threw her brick with all her might at their would be murderer. The impact was devastating. The head of the hunter exploded in cloud of blood, bits of brick and raw flesh. The gun fell out of the incapacitated hunter's hands, as he fell to his knee's violently vomiting blood.

Seeing his chance Harry vaulted over his cover, dashed towards the hunter and smashed his knee into the hunter jaw. The hunter was lifted from his feet. Blood and teeth flew out his mouth and a soundless groan escaped his shattered mouth as he landed on the ground with a loud *thumpf*****. The hunters head lay against the wall, his eyes still fluttering close, but Harry didn't stop. He raised his boot and delivered a fatal blow against the hunter head. The hunter whole body jumped a few inches into the air from the sheer might of this devastating kick. A loud sickening crack was heard when Harry's boot made contact with the hunters head.

* * *

_It was dead silent by now. Snape and Dumbledore tried to say something to the students but were unable to utter a word._

* * *

Ellie slowly got out of her cover and inched towards Harry, her eyes never leaving the dead hunter. The head of the hunter was a mess. Blood and brain matter oozed out of multiple wound. His face unrecognisable. There was a large dent in the wall, filled with blood and Harry knew it was from the hunter.

Ellie coughed unsure what to say nervously scratched her arm and sighed „Phewww,...Good job with all the...ahem...killing...and stuff." Harry wiped away a bit blood on his mouth and nodded towards the hall leading to the stairs and the elevators. „Come on!" Harry muttered under his breath as he paced down the hall. „You know maybe we should..." Ellie spoke but was cut off by loud cracking noises and fast, heavy footsteps rushing towards them. Harry lifted his hand effectively silencing Ellie when he heard with immense dread multiple loud, angry voices yelling „DOWN HERE! I'M TELLING YOU GUN SHOTS!"

* * *

_Dumbledore now finding back his voice ordered all students to return to their quarters. But no one moved._

* * *

Harry groaned, he didn't knew if he had the strength for another fight. They had to get out of here quickly. Ellie nodded, understanding the situation immediately. The pair of them hurriedly hid in the next room to their left. Harry shot Ellie a glance and indicated towards the corner of the room and mouthed the word „Hide!"

In the need to act fast, Harry opened his rucksack to see what he could and grimaced. Two bottles of alcohol, three bottles of water, one first aid kit, a few pieces of clothes and food for mere two days.

Harry reluctantly eyed the clothes and a whiskey bottle. He didn't want to do it but to get out of this situation he had no choice. Frowning Harry ripped apart a spare t-shirt soaked it in the whiskey bottle. He pulled it out and fixed it inside the bottle neck. Harry snatched out his lighter and carefully lit the wisk. With an heavy gulp Harry briefly turned to Ellie and assured her „'Right. I got this!" Harry inched out the room and caught a glimpse at two newly arrived hunters. The hunter in front panted heavily, his knuckles turned white, as his grip tightened around his improvised weapon: a large piece of wood. Harry saw how his eyes danced across the hall searching for the tourists. Harry breathed in, stretched his arm and carefully aimed at the hunter. _Forgive me. Even you don't deserve a death like this._ Making sure the bottle will hit Harry tossed the molotov cocktail at his target.

* * *

_Many seemed to know what was about to happen next and so they turned around, shut their eyes and held their hands over their ears. Covering them tightly._

* * *

Seemingly in slow motion the bottle flew an arc, catching the eyes of the hunter. Harry saw how his eyes widen in realisation. The man yelled an horrific, anguished scream as the bottle imploded setting fire to his entire body. His arms danced across his body trying put out the fire to no avail.

* * *

_There were multiple loud screams of sheer horror. The headmaster stared unblinking at the scene before him. His face twisted. Unreadable. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and could feel but sheer horror. 'MY GOD! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?'_

* * *

Harry smelt the burning tissue and could literally feel how the hunter's flesh started to melt. Harry dimly heard the second hunter yelling in shock, horror and rage as he just saw how his friend was burned alive. Harry steps back into the room, catching Ellie's disbelieving, disgusted look muttering accusingly to Harry „Holy shit Harry!" „Keep it together!" Harry snapped back at her and immediately dragged her to cover when he heard a man bursting through the door in the next room. „WHERE IS THIS FUCKER!" The hunter snarled viciously his shotgun danced nervously around the room. His finger twitching over the trigger.

The hunter stepped closer menacingly towards the room where Harry and Ellie were hiding. Taking a deep breath Harry steadied himself and ignored the soaring pain in his muscles. With an ferocious snarl Harry lunged around the corner, grabbing the shotgun just in time. A Shot is fired and hits the wall behind Harry, as he and the hunter wrestle for the gun. The hunter is momentarily surprised to see that it's a teenager. But Harry uses this short distraction for himself. He violently shoves the shotgun into the hunter's face breaking a few teeth. The hunter looses his balance and Harry wipes away his legs with a swift kick. The hunter falls hard to the ground and before he can react, Harry bashes the stock of the shotgun against the hunters head, with all his might. A sickening crack is heard signaling the death of the hunter. Harry grimaced, takes the shotgun in his right hand and casted out the empty shell.

Before Harry can react his vision turns to black and horrific pain shot through his head. He blinked a few times and found himself half laying, half kneeling on the floor. Just a second later Harry is tossed to the ground by sheer inhuman strength. He could feel heavy hands tightening around his neck, slowly strangling him to certain death. Harry yelps, his hands trying to reach the face of the hunter, who is slowly strangling him.

* * *

_Hermione yelped, tears stream down her beautiful face, as she too now rushes towards the exit. She had to find a way to Harry and help him. She could feel strong arms holding her back, as she wailed against them. „HARRY! HARRY I AM COMING! HARRY I'M COMING! HOLD ON! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" She screamed, wailed and cried. Trying to free herself from the strong hold, she was captured in. Soon after she entered blissful darkness with a single thought roaming her mind. „Harry!"_

* * *

The hunter has a hate filled look on his face. Bloodshot eyes fixed upon its prey, small scars all over his face, showing, just how long he has survived by this.

Harry's vision got blurry and he knew it would soon be worse, if he somehow doesn't make it out of this situation. Grasping the hunters chin Harry tries to fight him off of him, when he hears a pained grunt coming from his would be murderer. The fierce grip around Harry's neck eases away and Harry finally can fill his body with precious air. Harry swats away the hunters arms to see that it was Ellie, who has rammed her switchblade into the hunters shoulder-blade. The hunter lets out a ferocious „BITCH!" as he elbows Ellie sending her flying across the room.

Rage boils up inside Harry upon seeing this.

Wasting not a second Harry kicks off the hunter sending him to the floor.

The hunter lifts himself to his feet. Harry grasp the discarded shotgun and hits the hunter faces with the shotguns barrel.

Teeth and blood fly across the room, as the hunter lies sprawled on the floor . Blood flows out his nose.

Harry steadily raises and aims the shotgun point blank at the hunter.

The hunter looks up, raises his hands pleadingly. His eyes and face are now filled deadly terror.

Harry takes aim. The hunter huffs and sputters desperately, trying to form a single word.

Harry's finger touches the trigger. „Nah...nononono...no..NO...

…...DON'T!" The hunters head explodes violently in red mist as Harry squeezes the trigger, without remorse.


	2. Act 1, Chapter 1

The Line

Act 1

Two Months earlier

Chapter 1

Waking up

* * *

Harry's mind was hazy. Out of the darkness, various places and faces emerged from his subconsciousness. He tried to open his eyes only to fail miserably. Harry focused trying to remember what happened. And failed again. Like a lost sailor, Harry knew that somewhere in the dark, sheer endless mist there would be the beautiful lands of the living.

But Harry didn't wake up. Someone or something, wasn't letting him. Harry felt like he was pushed down, deep into an ice-cold, dark lake. The water rushed into his lungs with tremendous force, meeting no resistance as the air has been banished out long ago. He struggled, trying to reach the surface or at least his would be murderer. But the strong arms of his murderer, easily kept Harry underwater while seemingly not using their full strength. Slowly Harry's vision became blurry and colourless. His limbs soon fell limp, drifting in the water, as his body seemed to accept his fate. Eternal darkness slowly, almost motherly embraced Harry's soul, when he faintly heard an anguished cry. The voice shouted his name in great concern and distress. „Harry!" It was female. Harry tried to focus on this new voice, but his strength was fading quickly. As his eye lids fell close he caught a glimpse of wild, brown hair. A bloodied female face, her beautiful expression twisted into one of utter horror and fear. He could see her lips moving, tainted with her tears. Shouting out one last word. „Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. His vision regrettably became crystal clear as he stared with wide eyes, now filled with bone chilling terror, into the gaping mouth of a towering Dementor. It held Harry in a death grip around his neck. It's Boney claws have sunk in deep into his skin. The dark, hooded beast gave out a loud deafening shriek in sheer panic. illuminating white light shone across it's body. Burning it's skin, melting it away as dark smoke arose from it's cloth's and revealed deformed body parts.

With a blood curling scream the Dementor let go of Harry, who now in sheer panic realised where exactly he was. While he was unconscious the Dementor had lifted him up from the ground and held him in the air almost eight meters above the ground.

Harry landed on the ground, hard. Knocking out what ever breath he had left in his lungs. Harry breathed in a few quick breaths and looked up into the cloudless early summer sky. Stars twinkling and dancing across the nighttime sky. The bright, shinning white moon dominating this majestically sight.

Harry's limps and muscles burned and ached excruciatingly. He crawled his way towards his godfather Sirius and his best friend Hermione, desperately trying to stand up only for his legs to give away every time. _GODDAMIT I'VE GOT TO REACH THEM! COME ON HARRY SAAAAFFFEEE THEM! _He clenched his teeth, desperation and helplessness filled his eyes, as he glanced at his weakened body. _SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T LET THEM DIE GOD DAMIT! _It was that moment when Harry noticed it. It wasn't dark anymore. The air wasn't filled with the cold despair and the unrelenting terrors coming from within these beasts. Harry looked around searching for the source and almost fainted when saw a ghostly figure of a bright silvery, shinning Stag in the middle of the lake.

The Dementor's hissed viciously and danced across the river, high above the treetops shielding their hooded faces with their boney claws. The stag whinnied, shook it self purposefully, before it rose standing on it's back legs. Harry watched this strange, alien scene, with his mouth agape as the white figure of the stag stood proudly, on it's two back legs before violently exploding in bright white light. Harry snapped his eyes close and covered his face protectively with his arms as he was flung backwards by the sheer force of this violent explosion.

Bright, white light, brighter than the brightest summer day, burned away the darkness and it's accompanying beast's. Comforting warm light shone over the entire woods, protecting the three humans in need. Harry kept his eyes closed and physically felt how his life came back into his body filling his very soul with new, fresh life again.

Cherish laughter filled the air and Harry couldn't help himself but to laugh with the voices like a madman. With extreme effort he lifted himself back up to his feet, while his laugh reached new volumes. He didn't notice the light has vanished, leaving them back in the dark vulnerable. But Harry didn't care. He laughed like never before. He opened his eyes and they slowly adjusted themselves to their current surroundings. Harry just couldn't belive it. He couldn't form a single rational thought at the moment but he didn't care.

The adrenaline in his body killed off any coherent thought, as Harry walked towards Hermione and Sirius realisation slowly dawned upon him. His laughter faltered as he saw the unmoving bodies of Hermione and Sirius. Increasing his speed with each step, Harry rushed towards his only family he knew and hs best friend, who lay on the ground, twisted in weird angles. Unmoving. Curseing under his breath Harry breathlessly reached his friends as panic took over. „No. no. no. no. no." Harry chanted over and over again.

Hermione lay next to Sirius. Her pink sweater was torn and dirty. Her brown, bushy hair messily covered her scratched face. Sirius scraggy figure lay right next to her, a pained expression on his face. Harry fell to knees right next to his friends. Harry's eyes welled up with tears as he shakily checked Hermione for a pulse.

_Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead! _Harry thought desperately. It was like the basilisk incident all over again. When she was petrified. The memories ruthlessly flushed forth reminding him yet again how he failed her. The look in her eyes. The cold, dead eyes. Staring at him, accusingly.

_It's my fault. It's all my fault that she got hurt again. _Harry thought, mentally berating himself. He had broken his promise. After Hermione awakened from her coma in her second year, Harry promised to himself that he would never let Hermione come to any harm ever again. _What noble bullshit that was! How naïve I was. Damn it! Please forgive me Hermione for dragging you into this. _

Harry touched Hermione's soft, cold, flawless skin. The contact sent unfamiliar feelings through Harry's entire body. A sharp shock ran through his hand to the rest of his body, when Hermione drew a sharp breath and she started to cough softly.

Harry quickly wiped away his tears and before Hermione could even move, Harry engulfed her into a bone crushing hug, hardly containing himself.

Harry choking down his sobs while he tenderly caressed Hermione wild mane. She was freely sobbing into his chest while Harry murmured soothing words into her. „Hush, Hermione it's alright. It's alright. They're gone. It's okay." Hermione's sobs slowly ceased and Harry took her face into his hands making sure she looks at him. Harry opens his mouth but finds himself immersed in her sparkling, chocolate-brown eyes. Harry mentally shook himself and thought _THIS ISN'T THE RIGHT TIME FOR THOUGHTS LIKE THIS!_ _We are still out in the open. When we're in safety than I can stare at her beautiful face and kiss her silly and... Wait. NO! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER HARRY FOCUS! _

Harry took a deep breath, inwardly inhaling Hermione's jasmine scent, effectively shutting down his coherent rail of thoughts. Reluctantly releasing Hermione from his hug, he casted a questioning glance at his new-found Godfather. Hermione instantly knew what Harry had in mind and answered his unsaid question with a trembling voice „He's...alright. But... I think he is in shock."

Harry looked between Sirius and Hermione. How the hell was he supposed to carry his injured godfather and their battered selves, out of an Dementor infested forest. Shaking his head in defiance he pulled Hermione and himself back up to their feet, grasped Sirius's arm and lifted it over his shoulder. „Come on! You take the other arm! We'll carry him to Buckbeak." Harry said hurriedly motioning Hermione with his head to take Sirius's other arm. Hermione wasting no time stumbled towards the pair, lifted Sirius's right arm over her head, supporting his weight. Coldness purged back through the woods, embracing the trio with despair and their inevitable dark fate.

Hermione exhaled a few quick breaths and to her horror saw icy breath floating before her. Panic rose within them and Sirius started to squirm under their arms. „Harry! WE'VE GOT TO MOVE THEY ARE COMING! Buckbeak is two hundred meters to our front." Hermione whispered panic and despair rising in her voice.

Harry nodded and wordlessly began to carry Sirius through the woods in an desperate attempt to reach Buckbeak before the Dementor's reached them. Sirius squirming in delirious panic didn't help their case a lot. Harry grunted as he and Hermione fell to the ground multiple times as they carried a battered and weakened Sirius to safety. Their muscles, will and endurance slowly and inevatiablely wavered away into nothingness.

Suddenly Harry heard an ear-piercing screech and dread filled his body. Not wasting a moment, Harry let go of Sirius and swiftly snatched out his wand. „HERMIONE GO! GET SIRIUS OUT OF HERE! I hold them off. No time to argue! Just GO!" Harry shouted his eyes dancing around the area, searching for his foe.

Hermione looked furious. Traitorous tears that shone like small, precious diamonds under the light of the full moon, began to slide down her face. „NO! Harry, we go to..." Harry cut Hermione off, shooting her a look that would haunt her for the rest her life. „GODDAMN IT HERMIONE JUST GO! I'LL COME AFTER! I PROMISE!" Harry said his stern look never wavering. But Hermione could also see through the façade. And what she saw melted her heart as he looked at her with admiration, devotion and regret. She knew if she would leave him here, she would never see him again. And that was something she could not allow.

Hermione shifted slightly and grabbed her own wand as she stept closer to Harry. „Remember we're in this together! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!" Hermione shouted staring stubbornly into Harry's emerald green eyes which now burned with untamable rage.

„Hermione," Harry growled mirroring her own stubborn stare. „You will..." Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen in horror and before Harry could react, a massive black shadow grabbed him in a death grip and hurled him through the air. Giving Harry no chance to regain his senses, the being smashed Harry to ground. Harry's bones made an uncomfortable noise as he hit the ground knocking the air out of his lungs. Harry's vision was unfocused but he felt the Dementor's boney finger burying themselves ever deeper into his skin. Pinning him to the ground while the beast feed's upon his very soul.

Harry felt how he slowly drifted back into the endless abyss of this cold, dark lake of nonexistence. Forcing himself to stay focused Harry freed his right hand and blocked the Dementor's mouth in a frantic attempt to buy him some time. The Dementor hissed viciously as a nasty fluid tainted Harry right hand, giving Harry unpleasant creeps under his skin. Out of instinct Harry drew the Dementor's head closer, keeping it's mouth closed with his right and delivered a mighty left punch. The Dementor snarled upon impact, it's iron grip around Harry's neck lessened. Harry using the momentum of the punch, rolled over the shaken Dementor, forcing the soul sucking beast to the ground. Harry grunted as the Dementor's disgusting hands clawed themselves ever deeper into Harry's flesh as it still tried to suck out his young soul.

Harry, ignoring the pain, threw quick punches on the Dementor. With each punch his hate and his iron will to survive clouded his sanity. Punch after punch was delivered upon the Dementor and with each strike the Dementor grew weaker. But Harry didn't stop and his punches became more and more devestating. Harry's breath was irregular and rash as he again and again punched the Dementor hard into it's face.

Quickly, Harry looked around and saw an iron Hammer lying to his left, just two feet away from him. Acting fast Harry slammed his right elbow into the hooded face of the Dementor. A sickening crack was audible sounding awfully familiar to a nose break. The Dementor yelled inhumanly in pain. Harry with the agility of a Seeker, grabbed hammer tightly with his left hand, raised it high above his head. Moving in a blur Harry slammed the hammer over the Dementor's head with enough force to utterly shatter and destroy the Dementor's unprotected head. The Hammer sunk deep into the Dementors head as it exploded in a mist of blood and brain matter.

Red coloured blood tainted Harry's face and for a few minutes Harry remained still. Unmoving. Unblinking. His mind slowly drifted back into place and Harry wiped away the blood on his face. He looked at the Dementor or what was left of him anyway. The Hammer has went straight through it's forehead leaving a large gash in it's wake. Brain matter and blood has sprayed all over the surrounding area. It's remaining pale blue eye was wide in shock. Mouth a gape revealing a few rotten teeth. His nose was smashed and blood tainted his freckeled white face.

Harry stopped. His breathing fastened. He couldn't belive his eyes. Realisation ruthlessly hit him turning his blood into ice and Harry's eyes widened in horror. His face twisted into a grotesque face directly form a greek tragedy. Unleashing a bone chilling scream, Harry jumped of the body and crawled backwards in a panicked haste.

Harry didn't breathe. Couldn't breathe. His eyes never left the dead human body. _My God I killed a person. I killed someone! I am a murderer! _Harry's mind was a maelstrom. Thoughts, memories, pictures of the last few minutes, they all whirled around his mind's eye. Frantic Harry ran his bloodied hands through his raven black hair. Repressing the urge to vomit. His entire body was shaking as he tried to process what has happened.

Harry casted a glance at his victim. He wore normal blue jeans, his grey sneakers were covered in mud and..._Blood?_ Harry wondered aloud, dark ominous suspicion rising within him. Before Harry had any chance to speak he felt how something sharp hit him in the neck.

Grasping it Harry yanked the object out off his neck and saw that it was small a syringe. Harry felt his eyes fell close and blissful darkness overwhelmed him.

* * *

„Mister Potter! Mister Potter! Wake up!" Howled a loud dominant, disembodied voice. Harry's eyes fluttered open. He was in a clean, sterile room. Dazzling light coming from every possible direction blinded a confused and weakened Harry. His mind was hazy and as much as Harry wanted to, he couldn't put together a single coherent thought. Letting out a low growl, Harry perked up as a disembodied voice resonated through the room. As it spoke, Harry felt a shiver running down his spine. It sounded so inhuman, distorted, grotesque. _It sounds like this person doesn't have a throat. _Harry thought, fear creeping into his waking mind. The person or this mysterious being or what ever 'it' was, sounded like nothing Harry has ever heard. „ARE YOU AWAKE!" It hollowed almost deafening Harry.

Slightly opening his eyes Harry searched for the source of this new 'voice'. „Who's there?! Show yourself!" Harry shouted into the nothingness. No answer. Harry let out a frustrated breath as struggled to get up but found himself bound in place by invisible bindings.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Harry cursed under his breath as anger unknown to him flushed over his senses. He was furious. Harry's struggle against his bindings increased dramatically. His whole body shook violently under his efforts. Harry squirmed and writhed in place like a caged animal, fruitlessly trying to escape. „WHO ARE YOU!?" Harry yelled in blind rage his recent deed long forgotten. „Not important. What matters is, what we know and what you can do to save your precious sister." The monstrous voice spoke. Calm and collected. Harry shook his head in anger and disbelief. Having a slight edge in his voice, Harry animalistically growled „Listen I don't know who you are but belive me I don't have a sister. I am a single child. I have no sister. You've got the wrong guy!"

Seemingly uncaring about Harry's statement the voice continued, mechanically „You are: Harry James Potter. D.O.B: 31 July 1980. Age 13. Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter neè Evans aged 21. Deceased. Relatives: Petunia Dursley neè Evans and Vernon Dursley. Both Deceased. One son. Dudley Dursley. Deceased. Godfather Sirius Orion Black former prisoner of the wizarding Prison called Azkaban. Status: On the Run. Remark: Harry James Potter is possibly romantically involved with: Hermione Jean Granger. D.O.B: 19 September 1979. England. London. Current address: London, Mayfair, Farm Street, house number 5. Parents: John Granger age 42 and Eveline Granger neè Adams age 39."

Harry eyes widened with every spoken word, in spite of the blinding light that burned his eyes sadistically. _How do they know all of this?_ Harry thought deeply disturbed. If it knew were Hermione lives... Harry paled at the possibilities, his heart beat fastened considerably as he stuttered with panic in his voice „What...do...you...want? I'll do what ever you want. Just leave her out of this!"

Without hesitation the voice spoke again cold, emotionless. Unhuman. „What do you know about your birth?" Harry blinked. Confused. _What the hell is it playing at?_ Before Harry could say anything his mind went blank and he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

„Emergency! Emergency! Nurse Anderson, Caeseron section in OP23!" Julie Anderson a chubby, young blond working for nearly five years in the birth station rushed towards the designated operating room. Down the hall she could hear the incoming patient and the angry shouts that came with her. „JAMES POTTER! I HATE, HATE, HATE, HATE YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS SITUATION!" A man undoubtedly her husband almost whimpered. „Lily, honey I KNOAAAAAHHH..." Julie grinned slightly as she was used to pairs like this. She herself was in the exact same situation just two years ago. She smiled at how panicked her husband was back in these days. Shaking her head at the memories Julie quickly grabbed her sterile operating equipment. And went inside the OP room.

The Patient was on the operating table knocked out by medical anaesthetics. The Doctor entered the room his covered in sterile clothes. He looked around and eyed every accompanied nurse and Doctor in the room cautiously. Finally he let his gaze remain still at Julie, who eyed him knowingly. „You know what we have to do _Doctor_." Julie said with an cold voice putting the emphasis on the _Doctor_. The Doctor shot Julie a cold glare, then nodded towards the rest and began with the Operation. Everyone inside knew what they were doing. How important it was. They couldn't fail. Julie glanced at the clock._ 5.P.M. We have two minutes. _

Quckily getting to work the team carefully cut open the abdomen of the young redheaded woman. Carefully the Doctor proceeded to the uterus. Julie eyed the scene wearily as she prayed to a god she never believed in, for their cause. That their year long, tender work and preparation weren't in vain. All the Deception. Julie felt how guilt found it's way back into her waking mind. But Julie ruthlessly buried these thought again as she heard the shrill screams of two babies, crying their lungs out. Two nurses, each grabbed one newly born baby and cut their umbilical cord. The Doctor looked at Julie and calmly said „Alright Julie, you're in. Get to it."

Julie didn't bother to answer and went straight to work. She grabbed the first child, a boy with wet black hair. Julie slightly shook her head, wrote down the weight, height and overall information before wrapping him tightly in a blanket and handing him over to another nurse. „They will keep him." she said to the Nurse who nodded and prepared to deliver the good message to the father. Julie turned around and looked at the second child.

A small little baby girl. She wiggled and cried cutely. Julie held her breath. The Baby crinkled with her nose and sniffed before she hiccupped adorably. Every person in the room looked at her expectantly. Excitement glittering in their eyes. Julie let out a deep breath. _I have to._ Burying every single doubt Julie solemnly nodded her head. She grabbed a strange handheld circular, metallic device. Carefully she put the device on the wet, soft skin of the baby.

The Baby cried upon contact. The device blinked a few times before giving out a bright blue light. Julie nodded towards the others and whispered in sheer relief „It's her. We've got her." Relief swept over the room, but the Doctor quickly collected himself and spoke to the nurse next to him „Good. Denise fill out the papers. No mistakes. And remember everyone! It was only a single birth."

Everyone nodded and went back to their work.

Julie wrapped the baby girl carefully in a pink carpet turned around towards a dark man. He was tall. Ominous. Dressed in a black suit his hands were covered with black leather gloves. Stoically the man took the child and wordlessly exited the room.

Twenty minutes later the young redheaded woman woke up in a hospital room still groggy from the anaesthetics, looked around to find her husband siting to her right in a chair, holding her hand affectionately, looking at her with a silly grin on his face. She smiled back at her love of her life. James still grinning like a madman fatherly pride emitting from him. Julie looked at the pair with a smile plastered on her face. _How ignorant they are. Maybe it's for the better._ She thought dismissively. In Julie held a young baby. Their baby boy. _Their ONLY Child._ Softly Julie cleared her throat and joyfully announced „Mr. And Mrs. Potter, you are the lucky parents of a beautiful baby boy." James could hardly contain him as he happily jumped from the chair and hugged his wife who was just as happy as him. „Hear that Lily! We've got a boy! A little, healthy baby boy."

* * *

Harry was back in blinding white room. He shook his head. „What did I just saw?" Harry asked groggily. One minute he was tied up in a white shinning room with a disembodied voice interrogating him, the next he was a nurse and just witnessed...his own birth?

The voice spoke up again and resonated ominously from the wall around him „Your own birth at Evangelic Corner's Hospital in England, Oxford. What you have witnessed is the kidnapping of your twin sister." _ .no. Impossible. It can't be! NO!_ „You're...lying." Harry groaned weakly. What ever they did to him to see this vision, it has taken it's toll on Harry. He felt like he was just beaten up by Dudley's gang. His brain pulsed and pounded against his skull. Harry felt like he was being torn apart. „No...it can't be..." Harry whispered tiredly.

„It is the truth! Your sister was taken. The documents were forged. The Deception made by our enemies was perfect!" The voice shouted with an bone chilling yell. „Your...enemies? I don't..." Harry tried to say more but he felt how is energy is leaving him. His eyes felt heavy, yearning for eternal slumber and peaceful rest. His limbs ached painfully as they they were seemingly torn apart under burning hot pain. But Harry fought against these feelings. He had to stay awake. He had to survive. He had to learn the truth.

Suddenly Harry felt how something sharp was inserted into his left arm. He felt how a cool substance flood through his veins, easing the pain. The headache slowly evaporated away as the voice spoke again „We know where your sister was taken."

Harry was back. Back to full awareness. He didn't know what they or it gave him but the substance it cleared his hazy mind and emotions unknown to Harry appeared out of nowhere. Harry's mind still trying to process the new confusing information, Harry perked up curiosity overwhelming him. „WHERE!?" Harry growled. Adrenaline rushed through his body, his muscles tensed as struggle against his bindings increased, reaching unimaginable heights. Pure rage relentlessly purged through his young body like a menacing stampede of furious war elephants.

His eyes danced across the room, searching for a unfortunate target for his wrath. Loud hissing noises were audible and mighty cracks shattered what illusion of peace that had remained in the room. The rage that filled his senses was blinding, but Harry couldn't careless. All coherent thoughts were purged from his mind till only one single fact remained. Repeating itself like a mantra in Harry's mind. _Ellie is my sister. Ellie is my sister. Ellie is my sister._ „She is in the United States. Boston. But not in this version of the U.S." The voice shouted, disrupting his mad driven rage.

„WHAT THE FUCK ARE TALKING ABOUT! WHERE IS MY SISTER!" Harry shouted menacingly struggling against his bindings. „You will see her soon. And as we see you possess the will to do what will be necessary." said the voice sounding discernible victorious. Not waiting for Harry's response the voice talked again „ We will get you as close as we can to Boston. A smuggler going by the name Wolf will escort you to Boston where you will rendezvous with your sister. You will learn the rest there." Harry gulped and asked with an hoarse whisper „What do you know about her?"

The voice didn't responded immediately seemingly caught off guard by this question. But before a second has passed it responded almost soothingly „Her name is Ellie Williams neè Potter D.O.B: 31, July 1980. Red hair. Green : 13. Adoptive mother Anna Williams. D.O.B: 7 July 1987. D.O.D: 24 April 2019. Current guardian Marleane Thompson. D.O.B 18th of December 1989. Leader of resistance calling themselves the Fireflies. Wanted for numerous acts of Mass Murder, terrorism and treason against the United States of America. Bounty: twelve hundred food rations and one thousand dollars. Place of living: Boston, Massachusetts. Quarantine Zone. Her best friend Riley Abel. D.O.B 2017. Deceased You will reach her on your birthday. She is in grave danger . It is of utmost importance that you reach her within 29 days, on the 31st of July. YOU MUST REACH HER ON YOUR BIRTHDAY IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" Harry bit his tongue to repress the urge to shout and cry at the flood of these new information.

It was so surreal yet bitter reality. Harry gulped heavily repressing the tears threatening to leak out. He had a sister. _I have a sister_. And she is in danger that was all he had to know. He will find her and bring her back. What ever the cost. Harry breathed in a few calming breaths trying to collect himself. He closed his eyes and body eased only a little bit. Wild thoughts and memories twisting, turning and whirling around his mind. He still couldn't belief it. Then the voice spoke up again, sending fresh chills down his spine as it snarled disgustingly calm and almost sadistically „And Mister Potter! If you fail your beloved Hermione will suffer for your failure."

Harry snapped his eyes open, rage speed through his body and he threw himself against his restrains in blind fury. He couldn't let Hermione get hurt he cared for her too much. Harry withered in place, his ankles and muscles hurt. The invisible bindings only dug themselves ever deeper into his skin reducing his movements to almost zero. „Don't touch her! I'll kill you!" Harry shouted spit flying out of his mouth. His eyes were blood-red a vein on his forehead threatened to pop in Harry's sheer blind and untamable rage. Every fiber in his being shouted to Harry to break free from his restrains, find who ever is responsible and gut him like a pig. To gauge out their eyes. To burn down their house, rape their women and shoot their dogs. Harry just wanted to kill. As simple as that.

He wasn't himself and Harry knew it. _They must've given me some sort of drug that makes me much more aggressive. Punks! Animals! Cockroaches! I'll squish them! Tear them apart limb from limb! I'll...No..What Am I saying...I don't want... to...I'll curt in their blood!_ The sheer thoughts of violence, of killing cursing through his waking mind were suffocating yet disgustingly beautiful. _I am losing it._ Harry thought desperately. He didn't know what they or it, gave him that would make him so violent but he didn't care. Couldn't care. All Harry cared about at this very moment was his supposed sister and Hermione. Everyone else could go to hell. „He is ready. Good. Prep him for transport." Said the voice victoriously. Harry wanted to retort but felt how his body fell limp and his mind drifted away into blissful darkness.

* * *

The soft whistling of numerous birds filled the air around Harry morphing together with the peaceful rustling sound of the wind into a beautiful orchestra that enchanted his ears as the wind carries the distinguished salty taste of a sandy beach. Gigantic masses of water, thunders against the white beach, the big drums of this natural orchestra echoing in Harry's ear. Sending splashes of water upon his prone body.

Harry winches, inhales sharply with an shuddering breath the fresh clean air. His eye lids closed tightly refusing to open. Only after several attempts Harry forcefully manages to pry open his eyes. His vision is unfocused and blurry. Blinking furiously to clear his vision Harry gazed into crystal blue, cloudless sky.

The sun burned brightly high above him surrounding him with soothing warmth. Dry coughs disrupted the peace as Harry lazily get himself up to his feet. A pained grunt escaped his lips as his back gave out a sickening crack. Slowly Harry massaged his forehead and tiredly rubbed his eyes shaking vigorously. He raised his head and gasped in shock at the sight before him.

It was a scenery total destruction and unbelievable devastation. Wrecked ships lay scattered across, everywhere you would look. Some were utterly destroyed. Ripped in half. Others had gaping holes in them and lay rotting on the beach, their material festered and turned into a sickly brown shade. Uncountable lives lost, faded away in the wind and in time. The beach was a gigantic graveyard.

Harry gulped heavily as thousand thoughts and emotions raced through his mind paralyzing him. Shock and questions demanding to be answered were carved into his face. _Where the hell am I?_ Harry thought to himself as he examined the fine details of rotten ships. Their fine cracks going through their bodies. Wood, furniture other broken pieces of former fortune lay scattered across the beach.

_Wait, wait, wait...wait up._ Harry blinked a few times. _That can't be right!_ Harry thought vigorously. The destroyed ship lay almost fifty meters away from him and yet...and yet he could still see every single detail on the ship. From the large holes to the fine cracks running through it's entire body Harry could see them perfectly. Running his right hand through his face, fumbling after glasses. They were not there.

He raised his hand before his very eyes as if seeing them for the first time. _Which was true in a way _Harry thought sadly as he was astounded by one single fact. He could see without his glasses. It was a miracle. _How is this possible? Do my captors have anything to do with it? And where in the world am I?_

Unnoticed by Harry a shadow moved ominously ever closer to his kneeling form. The sand cringing and parting in humbleness beneath the mighty boots of an towering man clothed in black. Harry still in deep thought suddenly felt his stomach clench and a shiver running down his spine. Before could spare any thought to it, a gruff male voice, as cold as ice and Harry froze in fear as he heard.

„Now young lad, finally woke up?" Harry unwillingly flinched and stumbled backwards his hands raised high above his head protectively. Harry squinted his eyes as the sun was blinding him, hindering him to fully see the person who stood right before. Tattered black and grey clothes covered the man's body. Holes and dirt lay over the man's clothes like a second skin. His hands on his hips hovering dangerously close to an arsenal of weapons fixed on his metallic belt. His fingerless gloves were worn out and looked like ready to fall apart. Dark red splatteres covered his black boots. Only his face remained hidden, protected by the blinding sun.

Harry covered his eyes with one hand from the ever bright sun and asked „Who are you?" Harry grimaced as he could not hide his nervousness nor his fear that filled eyes. Taking deep and steady breaths Harry forced himself to focus. _Don't show any weakness he might spoilt. Come on Harry it worked with the Dursleys. You need to be strong now!_ „I mean you no harm. Really!" The man said chuckling lightly, while lifting his hands, keeping them away from his weapons to show good nature.

Narrowing his eyes into slits Harry, warily lifted himself up his eyes never leaving the stranger. „You didn't answer my question?!" Harry said with an slight edge in his voice. The sun slowly glided away and revealed the strangers face and Harry had to fight hard not burst out and laugh like a maniac.

The man had wild brown unkept hair stained with despicable mud and dirt turning his hair into a much darker brown. Scratches and scars ran over his face each telling a different story. His eyes were pale blue held sheer endless pain and indifference in them. But what cracked Harry's facade was the man's beard. Or rather the half of it. The man's right side of the face was covered beneath a thick bushy beard while his left side was completely blank. Not even a hair covered the left side of his face. It was comical.

Harry's face became stoic not showing any emotion though he was fighting a losing to not suddenly burst into cherish laughter. The man narrowed his into slits and snarled dangerously. Harry immediately raised his hands into a surrendering position. And like someone has showered Harry with ice-cold water, he was ruthlessly pulled back into the situation at hand.

„To answer your question, I am Wolf and I am here to smuggle a young teen going by the name of: Harry Potter. With a lighting bolt-shaped scar on his forehead." The man named Wolf said with a sneer. Harry felt anger building up inside of him but forced it down and in response only nodded. „Well, I would suggest you get your bag and we'll dust off." Wolf said tiredly as he completely uncaring turned his back towards Harry. „What bag?" Harry asked confused, as Wolf who continued to march away from him slowly slithered to a stop. He didn't reply at first and Harry wanted to shout the question again when he noticed something disturbing. Harry froze in place as he saw how the man's right hand slowly drifted to his belt where a wooden stock of a weapon was fixed in place. His thumb merely moved an inch and flipped open the button of shaft holding the weapon. The hand gripped around the stock tightly. Without even looking back Wolf and spoke with an dangerous edge not even raising his voice. „Why, that right next to you! Ain't it yours?" He asked open, distrust echoed through his voice.

Harry gulped, cold sweat began to form on his forehead. Quickly searching the area Harry saw a large brown rucksack. It was in relatively good shape and only had a bit of sand on it. „Yes...yes..it is. It is my rucksack." Harry said quickly fighting to keep his fear hidden. Harry hoped that he sounded self-confident enough for Wolf to buy his lie. Wolf only slightly turned his head towards Harry his back still facing him. Harry shuddered unwillingly at the look in Wolf's eyes and picked up the rucksack and shoulders it. „Open it!" Wolf demands with an animatistic growl.

Anger burned strongly within Harry's body as his expression darkens and shot back. „Why should I?" Wolf whipped around now fully facing Harry but also aiming with his double-barreled shotgun at Harry. Harry blood turned into ice and his mind went blank for only a second as shock purged through his body. „I SAID OPEN IT!" Shouted Wolf, anger written in his face and blood lust burned within his eyes. Harry tensed at this range he didn't knew if he could escape him in time. Slowly Harry shook his and opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by a clicking noise Wolf's voice cutting through the air arrogantly. „Why not you have something to hide? Killed some poor Sod for this backpack?"

„NO!" Harry shouted anger now clearly visible on his young face unconsciously inching closer to Wolf to tear him apart and...Harry winched at the thoughts rushing through his mind and kept his eyes focused on the man who only grinned darkly. „'NO'!" Wolf mimicked with an girlish voice. „No to what?! To first question or the second?" Wolf continued mischievously. Harry took deep and steady breaths as pictures of his captivity, the twisted dream of Sirius rescue flashed through his waking mind. _And the man you thought was a Dementor and for which you killed him with a hammer. _

Harry shook himself and for a moment forgetting Wolf standing only ten meters away from him aiming his shotgun at him. _It was an accident. No I have to be strong. He wants you to make mistakes I have to be strong. Don't let him confuse you. Don't show any weakness, don't show any weakness!_ „Nothing that concerns you. And again no, I will not open my rucksack!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice as steady as he could.

Wolf didn't reply only eyed him warily, still aiming at him with his gun. Slowly he closed his left eye and steadily raised his shotgun. Harry knew what was coming and dread filled his body. He was going to die. Here on a sandy beach with countless of wrecked ships lay dead around him. Far away from home. Far away from Hermione. _I'm sorry._ Harry thought somberly. _I didn't even get to see my supposed alive sister goddamnit. Hermione I'm sorry. _Harry inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable.

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the beach. Gruff and mischievous laughter filled the sunny air. Harry's eyes shot open. _I'm not dead._ He turned his gaze towards his seconds before would be murderer and saw kneeling on the ground clutching his stomach as crazed laughter escaped his mouth. Harry narrowed his eyes into slits as once again burning anger raced through his body. Wolf stood up steadily put back his shotgun back into it's shaft. Grinning like a mad man the half bearded man clapped his hands together and said proudly. „Calm down lad at least now I know you actually have guts and are not a wuss."

Without saying anything further Wolf once again turned his back towards Harry and continued to march away, absent mindedly motioning Harry to follow him. But Harry didn't move he was fuming in anger. Sputtering at first Harry growled menacingly „WHAT THE NELLY?! What the fuck was that? Are you complete bonkers?" Wolf stopped in his track and replied calmly. „Well, I wanted to see how much trouble you will be smuggling you to Boston. Luckily you are not a wuss. YOU can take care of yourself so I don't have to watch you during the entirety of our trip make this job a lot more simpler. And we most likely will get to Boston a lot quicker if we don't get into each other ways."

Harry's eye twitched slightly „You sodding Bastard." Harry muttered loudly. Wolf merely turned his head and answered. „If I were you I would guard my tongue. For I can just leave you here or kill your sorry ass and piss on your carcass. It doesn't matter yet I would like it very much to get paid, I don't mind leaving you here if you piss me off. See for yourself how you get to Boston. And to your sister."

Harry snapped his head up casting a hateful glare at Wolf's back before growling. „What do you know about her?!" Uncaring wolf continued to walk away and yelled over his shoulder. „For one, that she is alive. But as I take it you would rather stay here so... talk, talk."

„Goddamn it! Hey wait up!" Harry yelled frustrated and rushed over to the man slithering down to Wolf's pace right beside him. Wolf merely glanced at Harry from the corner of his eye and stoically continued his march away from the metallic grave with an distrustful Harry on his side. Harry casts one last glance at the beach filled with wrecks of past times and wasted futures. The birds were silent and wind has ceased as if they were going with him. His journey into the unknown has started. _Soon, _Harry thought determinedly._ I will reach her soon. I will find Ellie. I will keep her safe. And I WILL find out the truth._

* * *

_I hope you liked my newest chapter I know I promised a new chapter for my other story Awakening but I sorta got myself caught up in the never-ending trenches of writers block and I wanted to get the new Chapter for The Line out before I forget my ideas. Awakening will be update within this month holiday's are coming in merely two weeks so I have plenty time there. Like always hope you enjoy my work. Constructive criticism and keep reading! Greeting from germany.  
_


End file.
